Recuerdo Precioso
by AliPon
Summary: El pasar de los años es doloroso, cuando no se tiene a lado a la persona amada. Siempre dolerá recordar, pero hacerlo solo. Siempre estará ése vacío en el corazón al no tener a esa persona a tú lado. Pero...siempre existirá ese recuerdo precioso que deja el anxEren (one-shot)


**Notas al final**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pretenece, sino a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Frente a mí estabas tú. Tan hermoso, tan bello como siempre. Descansando; durmiendo como si nada ocurriera. Tus ojos estaban cerrados y tus labios ya estaban pálidos. Quise volver a besarte, volver a ver ese color aguamarina en tus orbes que me llenaban de vida; pero sabía mejor que nadie, que eso ya nunca sucedería. Escuchaba los pésames que me daban todos, respondiéndoles un "gracias" frío y monótono.

Mikasa y Armin te visitaron, con un ramo de rosas rojas cada uno. Connie, Sasha, Historia e Ymir trajeron unos hermosos arreglos con claveles y casa blancas. Incluso Levi te vino a visitar, tú primer amor te vino a visitar, trayendo tu flor favorita: una orquídea blanca. Al final quedé yo, en aquella sala llena de arreglos florales. Tú reposabas en aquel lecho que te mantenía intacto, aquel ataúd con tallados en forma de olas de mar, tú lugar favorito. Todo estaba en silencio, todo estaba frío y vacío. Me preguntaba si despertarías nuevamente, si volverías a mí y hacías tus estupideces que me enamoraron.

En medio de aquella tortuosa soledad, comencé a llorar, a derramar aquellas lágrimas que me negué a dejar salir frente a todos. Mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Sonreí cual idiota al recordar la vez que me viste llorar por Marco, me habías dicho marica…lo gracioso era que tú también lo eras. En aquel entonces, tú estabas con Levi. Aquel hombre que dijo amarte para siempre, que te bajó el sol, la luna y estrellas para tenerte a su lado por diez años. Una década en que fuiste feliz y dichoso. Toda vía recordaba tu cara de imbécil cuando él te llamaba por teléfono y te decía todo aquello que guardaste con recelo en tu corazón.

Aun no entiendo la razón de su ruptura, ni el por qué decidieron soltarse de la mano. Se veían bien juntos, parecían inseparables e inquebrantable su amor. Tantas veces te pregunté, pero siempre me decías que fue una decisión que decidieron tomar para no lastimarse, para que fueran felices. Reí al recordar tu rostro sonrojado cuándo te dije que me gustabas. Aquel día en que te había acorralado en un callejón. No creo haber sido el más romántico, ni el más atento, pero te amaba con locura. No recuerdo cuándo comenzaste a ocupar gran parte de mis pensamientos, ni el momento en que deseaba tenerte a mí lado.

Marco se había ido, gracias a una fatal leucemia. Tú me apoyaste cuándo creí estar solo, cuándo creí que todos me daban la espalda. A pesar de que a Levi no le parecía, tú ibas a mi casa y me llevabas de comer o me sacabas para ir al cine. Tal vez fui yo el causante de su ruptura, tal vez fui yo quien se interpuso entre su lazo 'inquebrantable', tal vez fui el que desató aquella desgracia. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento, porque después pude tenerte, pude sentir aquella calidez que, probablemente, Levi celaba; y le comprendía. Eras un maldito sol, un sol que me hizo sentir la vida de una manera sin igual.

Me senté cerca del féretro, recargando mi cabeza en la fría madera. Nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron, convirtiendo mi visión en algo borroso y sin sentido. Quería sentir tú mano, tu piel, todo tu ser. Me preguntaba si en un futuro cercano, iría contigo, iría a aquel famoso paraíso donde debías estar. Sonreí como estúpido, recordando la vez en que te sentí mío por primera vez. Nunca olvidaría nuestra primera vez, nunca olvidaría aquella noche en que te demostré el amor que tanto te profesaba. Tu piel tersa y tostada, tus delgadas piernas, tus hermosos ojos mirándome con amor, tus labios pronunciando mi nombre a cada instante, tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, tu interior que era igual de cálido que tú. Aquella noche envidié a Levi, por haber sido el primero en tenerte. No obstante, eso no hizo de aquella velada, algo terrible, al contrario, la disfruté.

Mi llanto se volvió más audible al recordar la vez que me dijiste "sí" a mi propuesta de matrimonio, fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Tu rostro demostraba felicidad, en aquella bella sonrisa y lágrimas de alegría. Aquel día te había llevado a la playa, y convirtiendo aquel lugar en algo especial para nosotros. El día de la fiesta fue sublime, todos nos sonreían y nos felicitaban por nuestra unión…incluso Levi que fue acompañado por una hermosa mujer llamada Petra. Recordé que aquel día se miraron, se abrazaron y se desearon felicidad eterna. Sentí alivio al ver que no se dejaron en el olvido, y supieron sobrellevar su rompimiento. La noche de bodas en Alemania, nos dejó con una gran satisfacción. Aunque habíamos hecho el amor antes, no se comparaba al tenerlo cuándo se estaba casado con la persona especial.

Mis labios temblaban, mis nariz tenía tantos mocos que a duras penas podía respirar; mis ojos seguía derramando lágrimas y mi corazón se oprimía. Fue duro verte en aquel ataúd, fue duro no poder tocarte, fue duro…verte dormir y que no pudieras consolarme como solías hacerlo en mis días malos. Me cubrí la cara con mis manos, soltando un gemido de dolor e impotencia. No pude estar ahí, en aquel momento en que tu hermoso latir dejó de escucharse. Maldije a Reiner y a Annie. Ellos te habían arrebatado de mis brazos, te llevaron a un lugar inalcanzable para mí. Grité innumerables veces, siendo escuchado por las paredes de aquella sala. No sabes cuánto deseaba que me llamaras y me dijeras que todo estaba bien y que todo era un maldito sueño. Una pesadilla.

El olor de las flores me estaba mareando, pero no quise irme; no mientras aún siguieras ahí. Cuándo pude recobrar un poco la compostura, miré el techo. No tenía nada interesante, pero fue mi centro de atención. ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? Aún teníamos una cita con el centro de adopción, para recibir -al fin- a nuestra pequeña bebé. Sabías que yo no era paciente, que no era la mejor persona, que era inseguro y que podía hacer tonterías; pero me convenciste para 'ser' padre. Esbocé una débil sonrisa al rememorar la vez que hiciste un berrinche porque no dejé que preparas la cena de nuestro aniversario. Siempre actuabas como un crío, aunque ya tuvieras treinta años y fueras un ejecutivo importante. Reí a carcajadas al recordar la vez que te llevaste las pantuflas de conejo en vez de tus zapatos. En verdad eras idiota, mí idiota.

Aquella última noche, dije sin cesar cuánto te amaba. Te hablé de lo quería hacer en el futuro (que cumplí), te dije lo mucho que anhelaba tú calor y te dije que después de ti, nadie estaría conmigo (y eso no lo cumplí, porque nuestra pequeña está conmigo).

A la mañana siguiente, fuiste enterrado en el cementerio de la ciudad. Fue un día soleado, un día bellísimo, un día que se parecía a ti. Tu lápida decía:

"Eren Jäeger de Krischtein.

30 de marzo de 1979 – 1 de abril de 2014."

Todos derramaron lágrimas, al igual que yo. Todos volvieron a irse, excepto Levi quien le había dicho a Petra que se retirara. Él estuvo conmigo, viendo aquella piedra gris que tenía grabada tu nombre. Pasaron las horas y seguíamos ahí, de pie. No dijimos nada, sino hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar, anunciando una futura tormenta.

–Él siempre fue un cabeza hueca. –Dijo serio, con su típica mirada de pocos amigos, pero aquella vez tenía la tristeza y dolor implantados. Él siempre te amó, Eren; aquel día me lo dijo.

–Sí, era un estúpido suicida. –Los dos sonreímos de medio lado, sin despegar la mirada de la lápida.

–¿Sabes, Jean? A pesar del rompimiento que tuvimos, le sigo amando; pero sé que, por mí culpa, él desistió y terminó enamorándose de ti. No te culpo, tampoco a él. Fui un idiota, al dejarle solo, sin prestarle la debida atención. Me alegra que contigo haya cumplido su más grande deseo: casarse con la persona que amaba. –En aquel instante cruzamos miradas, donde la sinceridad estaba a flor de piel. Aquellas palabras me reconfortaron un poco. Sonreí un tanto forzado, porque iba a llorar de nueva cuenta. Levi, desde aquel día, me apoyó y nos convertimos en amigos. Tal vez hubieras sido feliz al vernos de aquella manera, al ver que tus dos amores, estaban en son de paz.

Pasaron los meses, y ya lidiaba con nuestra pequeña Lily. Aquella niña que se convirtió en mi sol y que me hizo convertirme en padre. Los primeros años fueron duros, no tenía idea de cómo cuidarla y siempre recurría a Mikasa o Armin para que la cuidaran por un rato. Pronto creció y me preguntó por ti, ya que la casa tenía fotos donde tú y yo estábamos. Yo le dije quién eras y ella te amó sin si quiera conocerte en persona. Siempre me acompañaba a tú tumba y me ayudaba a limpiarla y adornarla con hermosas orquídeas, que terminaron siendo sus flores favoritas.

Pasó de niña a adolescente, y ella tenía tú carácter. Y mira que ni siquiera tiene nuestro ADN. Siempre terminábamos discutiendo, y ella salía corriendo de casa. No me preocupaba que lo hiciera, porque al final, sabía que iría contigo. Que iría con aquel hombre que le amó antes de conocerla.

Ya han pasado las décadas, ya estoy viejo y me quejo de todo. Lily ya es toda una mujer, estarías orgulloso de ella si le vieras. Ella sigue visitándote y sé, que te cuenta todo lo que le ha ocurrido en su día a día. Es una de sus manías y costumbres. Está casada con el hijo de Levi y Petra, Dylan. Eso es gracioso, pero me alegra. Es un buen muchacho y sé que le hará feliz. Ya no soporto la espera de poder ver a nuestros nietos, a esos retoños que, seguro, te hubiera encantado ver. Me pesa la soledad, porque anhelo tu presencia, anhelo tu calor. Tú cumpliste tú mayor deseo: casarte con la persona que amabas. Pero yo no pude cumplir el mío: envejecer a lado de la persona que amo.

Te amé, te amo, y siempre te amaré, Eren.

Porque eres un recuerdo precioso.

* * *

**¡Aló~!**

**Sí les traigo un JeanxEren ;w; Estuve a punto de llorar con este one-shot w**

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un rev :´D**

**Espero leerles pronto**

**Cuídense**

**AliPon fuera~*~**


End file.
